A Spark of Light
by PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Angel Smithens has had a hard life. She was orphaned and left to care for her little brother Peter. One night, a wish on a star changed them into smurfs! Now a winged Smurfette with special powers, Angelic must learn to be a smurf and safe the smurfs from Ivenna, a dangerous new villainess. Can Angelic put her past behind her and accept her new family? K for fantasy violence.


A Spark of Light

By PrincessofDreams123

I do not own the Smurfs, they belong to Peyo.

I only own my OCs, Angel/Angelic Smurfette and Peter/Playful Smurfling.

**Angelic: I can't wait to get this thing started!**

**Playful: Me either! *smiles cutely***

**Papa: Alright time to start reading my little Smurfs.**

Warm. That was the first feeling in the morning Angel Smithens felt each day. Warm, loving sunshine. However even the warm sunshine could not help the sadness in the sixteen-year-old's heart. She was always depressed. She had been for a whole year. Ever since the plane accident that took her parent's lives.

However any thought of the accident was banished from her mind feeling a familiar lump crawling under the blankets. Her little brother Peter. He was no more than four years old. He always woke up first in the mornings and he crawled into her bed to wake her every morning. "Morning Sissy." Peter said cutely, looking up at her with his chocolate brown eyes and adorable smile.

Angel smiled back. "Good morning little brother." She hugged the little boy, some of her ash blonde hair falling on his own brown light brown hair. Her sweet, innocent little brother always made her feel better. He always knew how to make her smile. "Sleep well Peter?"

"Uh huh Angel." Peter said smiling. "I had a fun dream! I was flying on a crane over an enchanted forest like the story you read me last night!"

"Really?" Angel said smiling. Peter always remembered his dreams and told her them every morning. It always gave her comfort to see that he could still remember his dreams and not be depressed most of the time. Angel has stopped remembering her dreams when her parents died in the plane crash. Not that she didn't try. She just couldn't. She had never fully recovered from that tragedy. Peter still missed his parents but he could still be hopeful and remember dreams. Of course he was young and didn't have as many memories with them as Angel did. She was 16 and he was 4. There was a huge age gap.

"That's amazing Peter. Ok now to get ready for the day. Come on." Angel smiled. She got out of bed and started to help her little brother get ready for the day. They washed their faces, brushed their teeth and hair and got dressed. Angel put one a dress and long socks. She put her hair into a pony tail and put a headband on.

"Sissy help." Peter said, unable to reach his shirt hanging in the closet. Angel smiled and got his shirt down. When he was dressed they went down for breakfast. They had no living relatives that could take them in so they were living in a foster home. This house was large and a couple who had a special foundation owned it. Other orphaned kids lived there too. Several other girls and a couple boys besides them all inhabited the large home. They all got along well, except for a few squabbles now and then.

Annabelle was the first to meet them. She was one of Angel's close friends and she also adored little Peter. "Hello you two." Annabelle said smiling. "Sleep well?"

"I did! I had a fun dream!" said Peter grinning.

"You did? Well tell me about it over breakfast. And later we're all going into town." Annie led them over to the table so they could eat. The couple who owned the house were kind and good to the kids. As much as Angel loved them and the other kids she wished she and her little brother could have their own family again.

~3~

That night Angel said goodnight to her friends, Annabelle, Amy, Fern, Emma, Rose and Isabel. Then she got into bed when she felt little hands on her shoulder. Peter was there with his stuffed toy, a rabbit he called Oreo because of its coloring. "Can I sleep with you tonight big sissy?"

Angel smiled. "Of course Peter." She picked him up and sat him beside her. Suddenly a light flashed across the sky. A shooting star! "Quick Peter! Make a wish before it goes away!"

"Okay!" They both made wishes. Peter wished for his sister not to be sad anymore. Angel wished for a family for the both of them. She also wanted her friends to be happy as well. However as the two settled down to sleep something magical began to happen.

Angel woke to the sensation of falling. She opened her blue-green eyes to see them falling towards a huge forest! Peter cried and clung to his sister as they fell through the trees and landed on some flowers. Peter trembled and clung to she sister. Angel shook the dizziness from her mind and looked around. Everything was uncharacteristically huge….. and her skin was blue!

**What is going to happen with them? Let's wait and see.**


End file.
